


Graduation

by CrazyBeCat



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Sweet, established Mirandy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Cassidy and Caroline graduate from High School, and some surprises come along the way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Universe Mirandy one-shot.  
> Not related or connected to any of my previous works.  
> I hope you enjoy this little piece! :)  
> It's mostly unedited, and I have no beta.  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC

"Alright, go on to where you're supposed to be. I'm going to go find a seat in the stands. I love you, and I'm so proud of you both." Miranda gave both her daughters a hug before watching as they walked towards the school gymnasium, their unzipped robes fluttering in the slight breeze. Her heart squeezed in her chest at the sight. Her daughters. Eighteen and graduating high school, the top valedictorians. They had worked hard to get there, working against so many other amazing students at Dalton.

Taking a breath to calm the tears in her eyes, she turned and made her way to the stadium where the ceremony was being held, feeling a mix of joy, pride, sadness, and loneliness. Andrea had been unable to make it home from Iraq. The girls had been so distraught, but Miranda promised to tape the ceremony so Andrea could at least see it when she returned home in a few months.

Pulling out her ticket, she handed it to the woman manning the front gate before she made her way to find a seat as close as she could, her thoughts never leaving the sore subject of her wife's awaited return. The twins were both going out of state for college, and had put off leaving for as long as they could so they would get to see Andrea beforehand. Caroline would get three days with her home, and Cassidy five. Not even a week for either of them. Other than Skype calls, letters, and a week back in the states half way through, they hadn't seen Andrea for almost a year. Their whole senior year she'd been gone. They understood it was her job, and they had gotten used to not seeing her for long periods of time over the near decade Andrea had been in their lives, but that didn't ease the sadness of her absence.

Finally pushing the thoughts away, Miranda settled in a prime spot and started getting the video camera ready so she wouldn't miss a single moment of the ceremony.

//MIRANDY//

Miranda swallowed the knot in her throat as her daughters began to speak. They hadn't allowed her to listen to their valedictorian speech, so she had no idea what to expect.

"It is an honor to be standing here today as a representative of Dalton." They went on to describe events that happened during their time at school, from freshman year to senior year. They definitely knew how to work a crowd, and Miranda was so proud.

"The last few things we want to say tonight, are a few thank yous." Cassidy said.

"We want to thank the staff here at Dalton, for your hard work and dedication to the student body." Caroline said.

"We want to thank our friends, and our peers, for challenging us and making us better people."

"And finally. We would like to thank our parents." Caroline smiled.

"To our dad, Joseph, for always encouraging our hobbies and talents."

"To his wife, Victoria, our stepmom, for being a friend, and being supportive."

"To Andy, our other stepmom, for never giving up on us, for always pushing us to improve, and for making our mom so happy."

"And finally, to our mom, Miranda Priestly. Mom, we love you so much. You have always been there. Through the good times, and the bad. You've been our hero our whole lives. Paving pathways through the world for women and girls to follow. You make us proud, and we can only hope to make our own marks in the world as strong and powerful as you made yours. We are so thankful we are your daughters, and so proud to carry your name. Thank you, for always believing in us."

The stadium was in an uproar, and Miranda could no longer keep the tears from slipping down her cheeks. She had never expected that.

After a moment the stadium calmed down and they finished their speech. "Class of 2012, we have made it. It's our turn, no matter what all of our next steps will be, we will continue to make our own marks, large or small. Let's go out there, and be the best graduating class from Dalton Academy!"

Roars and cheers filled the air once again as the twins grinned out to the crowd. Miranda carefully wiped a few tears away, grateful that she had set the camera up on a tripod so she wasn't making it shake from her jerking shoulders.

The principal came up to the podium, a hand in the air calling for silence as she began to speak. "We have a special guest this evening to present the valedictorian medals to these two wonderful young women. This guest has flown thousands of miles to be here, and is honored to be invited to share this experience with the Dalton Academy."

Miranda let her eyes wander a little, looking to see if she would notice this guest before the announcement. It was a Dalton Academy tradition to have someone present the medal. They had called her and been very apologetic that the honorary guest had been voted on long before it was official that her girls were valedictorians. She'd asked the girls if they wanted her to make a deal about it, but they'd given her hugs and shook their heads, stating that they knew how proud she was, and that it would be fun to not know who the guest was going to be.

"Please join me in a round of applause, welcoming our guest, First Sergeant Andrea Sachs!"

Miranda couldn't believe her ears, or her eyes, as Andrea herself came out from behind the large stage and walked up the steps. She was in her uniform, she was right there. The twins were screaming, their voicing ringing out from the microphones, as they ran to her. The stadium was on their feet, students and parents alike. They all knew Andrea, she was widely popular for always being a part of whatever she could while she was off duty. The story of their meeting at a photo shoot had been a huge news topic for months all those years ago, when they began dating.

Andrea. Was here. Her wife was here. The screams and cheers hadn't died down, and her girls were still wrapped up in Andrea's arms. It was real. Andrea had come home.

"Miranda, your wife is wondering why you aren't down here yet." The principal spoke into the mic, and the stadium laughed, loud and raucous. 

Miranda jumped up and moved as quickly as she could. She pulled off her heels, not even caring she was in her stockings, and began to rush down the stairs to the track. She was barely watching where she was going, afraid of taking her eyes off of her wife, for fear it was a dream.

Andrea let the twins go and jumped down from the stage, running across the field to the cheers of the stadium. Miranda gasped on a sob as she was suddenly engulfed in a hug, strong arms closing around her, and lifting her from the ground. She latched her arms around Andrea's neck, holding on for dear life, tears streaking down her face. "You're home, oh god, you're home."

"I'm home, baby, I'm home."

Miranda couldn't believe it, but Andrea was home, and the whole surprise was caught on tape, to be watched all over again. Andrea was home, and the whole world would soon likely see Miranda Priestly running down cement stairs in her stalking feet, but she didn't care. Youtube could have her running in her stockings, because she had her wife back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Would love to hear what you thought!  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC


End file.
